


Chains of Love

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Iggy Pop (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orange is the New Black Fusion, M/M, oitnb au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: David Bowie carried drug money for his ex, and ended up in prison for it.
Relationships: David Bowie/Iggy Pop, David Bowie/Lou Reed
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based completely off of orange is the new black because i love this show and i love crossovers so here ya go. The title is from The Beatles' song Chains. Chapters are really short because I have no attention span.
> 
> Lex

The song by the Beatles, “Dizzy Miss Lizzy” was playing in the background. David was undressing himself, his back to the bed. Lou could feel himself growing hard. Just the sight of David was enough to get him going. This was too much.

“Get over here,” Lou said. 

David turned around. He had a devilish grin on his face. He slowly walked over to the bed. Slowly taking his shirt off. 

He got on top of Lou and pulled him into a deep kiss. Their tongues clashed, their hot bodies pressing against each other.

And suddenly Lou pulled away.

“We’re flying out to Paris. Tomorrow. Get packed.”

David sighed. “Not this again,” he said with annoyance. “I thought we were just gonna have a good time the two of us for the week?”

“I know baby. But Scott called me last night, I have a job to do.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David walked along with the guard. He was scared. Terrified. 

Finally they got to a room. There were three other men. 

They said words. He couldn’t hear them. David was just tired. All he wanted to do was sleep.

He lay down on the bed and passed out immediately.

He couldn't believe it.

Was he really in prison?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but my updates will be few and far between, and extremely short as well. This fic isn't really my top priority. Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Lex

“I still can’t believe you’re going to prison,” Iggy said. “It just doesn’t make sense.”

“Baby I committed a crime. What about that doesn’t make sense to you?” David asked.

“You’re just… you’re not like that is all.”

“Well I guess I am now.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David woke up still tired. His head hurt, his eyes were sleepy, and his back was very painful.

He groaned. 

David got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He felt unable to brush his teeth or even care about his appearance.

He walked to the breakfast room where everyone was. Men were speaking loudly. Too loudly.

The breakfast was gross. He didn’t feel like eating.

David sighed and put his head down on the table.

Was this his life now?


End file.
